Aftermath
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: The sequel to Crossing the Straight Edge Savior. Does Trixie make it out of her coma? Does everything around them change? Or will it stay the same? Everyone wants answers. But the question remains the same do they get the answers they want to hear?
1. Chapter 1

I was surrounded by black fog. I couldn't move. I was stuck. I'd waste away in my own personal hell. No maybe I had hope. Voices. I heard them they were soft but grew louder with every breath I took. A light. It got brighter and bigger the more I struggled to get out. My eyes fluttered open I gasped for air, the bright lights blinding me for a moment. Phil, Colt, Tara, some random chick and Evan Bourne was by my side in a heart beat. I was lost and confused. I wasn't sure where the water came from but I greedily took a long sip of it. I pushed the cup of water away. I needed answers.

"What the fuck is the bitch doing here?" I asked in low scratchy voice. I hated her. Just because she was my brothers girlfriend didn't mean I had to like her. "How long was I out for anyways?"

"A few months or so." Great! "Trixie you're friends with her. And she is my wife." Phil spoke seeming worried for me. When did that shit happen? Did hell finally freeze over? Did pigs finally grow wings and fly?

"What's he doing here?" I half snarled out pointing to Evan. "And who the fuck is that?" I asked pointing to the chick that was holding onto Colt.

"Phil go get the doctor. We all need answers here." Colt spoke to Phil. But he didn't move an inch.

"Hello anyone gonna answer me?" I asked annoyed they were ignoring me.

"We will after the doctor checks you out." Phil told me. "You guys go wait out there and send the doctor in. I think it's best if I'm in here alone with her." Phil told the rest of them. Colt looked worried but Evan looked worried, sad and disappointed. He looked as if he didn't even wanna leave the room. I just couldn't figure out why he did. I have never seen him before, let alone talked to the man. They wouldn't tell me either. Answers they weren't that hard to give.

"Phil what's going on?" I asked trying to move some. Phil was there making me stay still.

"I'm not sure yet. All I know is you have forgotten everything Trixie." What did he mean I forgot everything? Because I didn't. I was perfectly fine.

"What are you talking about Phil?" I asked as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Trixie, I'm Dr. Andrews let's see what's going on shall we?" He asked closing the door and walking over to me. Phil had filled him on what was going on. "Trixie can you tell me today's date?" He asked running over the little things as he did so.

"December 29th 2011." I replied receiving funny looks from Phil. I was sure that was today's date.

"Ok Trixie what's the last thing you remember?" The black-haired doctor asked. That was easy enough.

"I was with Cassie at this party. We ditched that party for another one the cops crashed. So why am I here in the hospital and not in jail?" I asked seeing Phil mutter under his breath.

"Trixie that happened a little over a year ago. It's now 2013. March 20th to be exact." So where did the last year or so go? I watched curiously as the doctor had pulled Phil off to the side. I couldn't hear what they were saying either. But I could see Phil's whole demeanor change. I watched as the doctor walked out a small smile on his face. The others crowed back into the room.

"What's going on?" Evan asked. What was it to him? He was nothing special to me.

"That's what I would like to know as well. So fucking spill Phillip." I growled coughing from the sensation hurting my throat. Evan was there quick to hand me a cup of water with a straw in it. I took a long drink pushing his hand away.

"She has amnesia. The last moment she can remember is over a year ago. To her she's not engaged to you Matt, she still hates Tara and Lynn you just don't exist in her world. Just like she has to we have to take this one day at a time." Phil explained. Wait? I was to marry Evan or rather Matt? My head was starting to kill me.

"So what are we to do when she gets out?" Colt asked. Yes that's what I wanted to know.

"She needs to go back to the way things were before the car accident." Car accident? All this new information was really doing a number on my head. "She goes home and lives with Matt. And if that doesn't help then I don't know what to do. But Matt be ready to make her fall in love with you all over again." I sighed. They thought this was hard. I'm the one that can't remember anything from the past year or so.

"Can you guys all just like leave or something?" I asked grabbing my head. It felt as if my head was about ready to explode. They all agreed and left. All but Phil that was.

"You're gonna be ok Trixie. Just you wait and see. You'll be back to who you are." Phil stated going to hold my hand. I pulled my hand away from him.

"What do you mean back to who I was? I am who I have been Phil." I retorted closing my eyes. I was starting to feel very sleepy.

"That's not what I mean Trixie. You changed for the better over the last year. Thanks to Matt and now you're back to your old druggie self right?" He asked getting pissed. I stop doing drugs? That was news to me.

"Maybe I am." I snarled closing my eyes my throat feeling raw. "Just leave me alone." I got out in above a whisper. I heard him sigh and walk out. I tried to forget about everything and get some rest. I did just have a very dramatic time. And where the hell was my best friend? Cassie should be here. What did she have going on that was more important than her best friend waking up from coma for months? I wanted out of my head. What I would do to be normal again.

_**A/N: There's the first chapter. I didn't plan on starting this story so soon, but when inspiration hits, ya gotta roll with it. I hope you like this one as much as the first one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I spent plenty of time in the hospital. Colt, Lynn and Tara thankfully all left. They had work to do. I currently sat at Matt's house. All my stuff was here, but this wasn't home. Chicago was home. I didn't know Matt. I found it strange that my stuff was here. I felt as if I was a prisoner. Not only here in this house but in my own body as well. They had this faith that I would return to normal, but I was normal. What was so hard to see that?

"How you feeling?" Phil asked walking into the bedroom I was in. I didn't even bother to look at him.

"What's so damn hard to stop asking me that? I'm fine for the millionth time Phil. Don't you have to go wrestle or something?" I snapped at him my focus on the empty pages of the book that was in front of me. I don't even know whose bright idea it was for me to write things down. But I refused to do it.

"Nope WrestleMania was last weekend I'm not needed this week on Raw. You're stuck with me Trixie." I shot him a glare. The last thing I wanted to be was stuck with him and Matt. I was itching to get away from them both so I could be who I am not this fake Trixie they all think I am.

"Hooray for me." I bite out sarcasm in my words.

"You could try to be happy Trixie. Try to remember." He spoke trying to remain calm. I rolled my eyes letting them settle back on the blank pages. I could remember just fine. I said nothing waiting for him to leave me be. Worked like a charm. I heard him sigh before walking out. I'm sure he wanted to say more but he didn't dare. I tossed the notebook to the side getting up to find my phone. I sat on the bed sending Cassie a text about needing my fix. I'd start small with a joint and work my way up from there. I chewed my lip as I sat going through the pictures that were on my phone. There was so many of me and Matt, of Phil and Tara, Cassie and some guy. Actually a few guys I didn't know. Colt was among them as well. Maybe they were right. Maybe I really have forgotten the last year of my life. If that was the case who am I? I tossed my phone off to the side getting frustrated. I couldn't remember and I was only giving myself a headache trying to remember.

"Trixie?" Matt asked softly standing in the doorway. I looked at him motioning for him to come in and sit. More importantly why couldn't remember my life with him? I was to marry him, why would I forgot that? For the first time in years I could feel the tears starting to blur my vision. I blinked them way as fast as I could.

"How?" I asked swallowing a huge lump. He looked at me confused for a moment. "Us?" I asked clearing it up for him.

"The first time we met you asked if I could get you drugs because of my past with them. I told you no. You didn't take kindly to that. We had this huge grudge against each other. Later that night we uh fucked. And from that point we were just fuck buddies. And along the line we fell for each other. Mistakes were made but we got past them and we were set to get married." He explained with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Then the car accident right?" I asked trying to get my facts in order. He nodded to confirm it. "I'm sorry Matt." I didn't know what else to say to him. What could I say?

"You have no reason to be sorry Trixie. It's not your fault." He had so much hope and sorrow in his voice. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't dare. It would be too awkward for me. "Even if you can't remember us, I want you to know that I'm gonna try my best to get you to fall in love with me again." That was sweet of him.

"I hope you can do that Matt." He seemed to be the perfect guy. Not many people would even think about trying let alone actually doing it. And the way he talked pulled at my heart. He deserved to have all the happiness in the world.

"You should rest Trixie." He replied leaving me alone. I picked my phone up seeing that I had a text from Cassie. She only replied that she wasn't getting me any drugs and she would see me soon.

"FUCK!" I growled throwing my phone across the room. The battery came out as it hit the floor. I was stuck in what seemed to be two different worlds with out my own form of comfort. I was totally screwed. I stormed down stairs seeing the only two people with me Matt and Phil.

"Trixie calm down." Phil tried to reason with me.

"Calm down?" I asked royally pissed. "How the hell do you propose that? I'm living in two worlds not knowing which one to believe. Living with some strange and random guy. Plus my brother breathing down my back." I yelled getting worked up about everything.

"Everything will get sorted out." Matt tried. I shot him a glare turning my attention back on Phil.

"Don't you think for things to be normal so I can remember you should go the fuck home?" I snapped.

"I'm here because I care Trixie."

"No you need to leave Phil. You don't live here so it's not normal!" I exclaimed falling back on the couch.

"She's right Phil. She needs to get back into her normal routine again. And for that to happen you need to go home." At least Matt was on my side with this.

"Fine I'll go." Phil stated walking upstairs. I smiled slightly at Matt. No one said anything. I had nothing to say. I'd got enough answers for the day. I was still trying to make sense out of everything. My head my was a huge scramble. Nothing made sense, wasn't sure if it ever would. "Keep me updated." Phil stated walking down the stairs.

"I will." Matt replied following behind him. I sighed getting up looking through pile of dvd's. "I got something for you to watch." Matt said walking in. I walked back to the couch bring my knees up to my chest. He played an old episode of Raw. He then left me alone. I watched but I didn't get why until Jericho and Phil got into it and I came running out. I was on the WWE roster? I got up walking into the kitchen seeing Matt was busy cooking.

"Why? How?" I asked needing more answers.

"Phil wanted to keep an eye on you. He thought it would do you some good and it did. This is only a minor set back." I really hope he was right about it. "Hungry?" I nodded walking to the table sitting down. Maybe just maybe everything would turn out to be ok. Even if it didn't I didn't see the harm staying here with Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat around the living room, after we finished eating. Matt had cleaned up with very little help from me. I had tried to help but he made me come relax. I went to protest but he wasn't taking no for an answer. It wasn't much longer when he had finished and joined me in the living room. He sat down across from me in a chair picking some book up. I was busy watching the last few times I was in the ring. I didn't get it, why would I just walk away from something like that? I turned the tv off turning to look at Matt. He was busy reading a book. I didn't wanna interrupt him so I waited.

"Trixie do you need something?" He asked glancing up from his book.

"Yes, why did I walk away from wrestling? If I really liked it why did I?" I asked. "Why let me?" Was the better question. If he really loved me like he said he did, then why let me walk away? I saw him shift in his chair setting his book in his lap. I chewed on the inside of my lip waiting. He explained things that happened with Cena, Derrick and Johnny. Did people really hate me that much? He also explained everything we had been through as of late. It did sound like a me thing to do. I felt remorse about how I had treated him. But if I cheated on him and hurt him so bad why marry me? Love. I sighed to myself. The more I heard the more I hated this new life of mine. Not because I had a great guy like Matt, it was the way I had treated him.

"I had no choice but to let you step away for some time. You needed to figure things out. It was never up to me to tell you what to do with your life, unless I'm involved. I want you to be happy Trixie. That's all I ever wanted for you." He finished. I sighed looking down taking everything in. I was grateful that he told me everything straight forward whether it was good or bad.

"So if I still had my memory we'd be planning our wedding right?" I asked keeping my mind from things.

"We would be but we can worry about that tomorrow Trixie. I don't wanna push you into anything." One day at a time. I had to pace myself.

"Ok but I want my memory back and if doing things I would be doing helps me, I want to do it." I told him. But even to me to it sound like empty promises. "I hate this." I sighed getting up. "It's been a long day and I've got so much to figure out I'm just gonna go to bed. Thanks for everything Matt."

"You're welcome Trixie and if you need anything you know where to find me." I smiled walking upstairs. He seemed to be coping just fine through all of this. I couldn't imagine it was easy on him. Much like me, his world was tore apart. I sighed sitting on the bed. My life was a disaster and they expected me to cope without drugs. This was gonna be hell. I laid back closing my eyes for a second. This was the first time all day I noticed just how tired I really was.

I jumped outta bed hearing the thunder. I sighed walking outta the room. I jumped every time I heard the thunder. I hated it. It brought back memories before I lived this new life of mine. I chewed my lip standing in the doorway. I could see the pictures that filled the room of us when the lightning came down. I shrieked jumping when a loud boom of thunder echoed through the house.

"Trixie what's wrong?" Matt asked groggily.

"Thunder." I whispered. I didn't wanna sound pathetic but on the other hand he knew everything about me. Why wouldn't he? I was engaged to marry him.

"Come on baby." I know it was the sleep talking but hearing him call me baby felt so reassuring, that things were gonna be ok. That maybe just maybe everything would be ok. I crawled into the bed curling up to him. He was quick to pull me closer holding on tight. I smiled relaxing against his warm body forgetting all about the thunder as time seemed to stop. This felt right, where I should be. I shouldn't be in a bed alone, I should be in his bed, no our bed. It wouldn't hurt.

I woke up still in Matt's embrace. I looked up to see that Matt was awake and watching me. I sighed lightly resting my head against his chest. His fingers playing with my hair. I didn't want this moment to be over with.

"Matt?" I asked resting my hand on his bare stomach.

"Yes Trixie?" He asked gently rubbing my back.

"This is nice and all." I got out before he cut me off.

"But you need your space." He snipped.

"No that's not it at all." I told him turning so I could look up at him with my head using his stomach as a pillow.

"It's not?" He questioned locking his brown eyes on mine.

"No. I think it would be for the best if I moved back into our room. I don't remember us but everything about this feels right Matt. I don't wanna leave your embrace." I explained to him. He had this way of breaking through my tough exterior bring out this more emotional side of me. I hated it. "I wanna remember, I do and this will help." If for anyone other than myself I wanted to remember for Matt. He deserved that much.

"I think it will too but like I told you Trixie, I'm not gonna make you do something you're not ready for. I wasn't gonna push. But you belong here in this bed in my arms. I want you to remember as well." I smiled lacing my fingers with his. If a perfect moment truly existed this would be that moment. Maybe me forgetting my memory was a blessing in disguise. I'd get to learn why I fell in love with Matt to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

There wasn't anything about this place that screamed familiarity. I couldn't even put names to faces except for hers. Matt had insisted that we come to Monday night Raw. I wasn't to keen on the idea but he had used the line that it might help jog my memory. I had to wonder how many times he had used that line to make me do something I didn't wanna do. No, no Matt wouldn't do something like that. I had to trust that Matt knew what was best for me at this point in my life. If it was up to me I'd be back on the streets either high, drunk or strung out from coke. I had that itch to drink and smoke, but Matt was good at helping me deal with it all.

"You can go talk to her and I'll be right here when you're done." Matt spoke up breaking my contact on a very happy Cassie. It wasn't fair that she was happy and I was stuck not remembering my life. "I won't let anything happen to you Trixie." Matt kissed my cheek walking off to talk with someone. I took a deep breath getting the courage to walk up to Cassie. She was my best friend; I guess I wasn't completely sure if she still was my friend.

"Hey Trixie, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised enveloping me a tight hug. I returned the hug before I slowly pushed her off of me. She looked at me confused.

"Matt thought it would do me some good. But this place freaks me out. I've only heard things about people and what has happened but I don't know what they look like, so I'm not sure who to stay away from." I explained taking a seat at a table, Cassie joining me.

"Stupid Matt. I swear he doesn't think at times. You shouldn't be here right now, not until you can remember more. This place is no good for you." I felt that I had to defend Matt as Cassie just kept running him into the ground about me coming here with him. It wasn't all on Matt, I was the one to agree to it, and shouldn't it be my fault as well? "Phil isn't even here today to help keep an eye on you."

"Cassie!" I stated firmly trying not to raise my voice, not wanting an audience watching us. "I'll be fine really. It's not all Matt's fault. I agreed to come here. I want to be better so I'm going to do all the things possible so I can remember my life. You don't know what it's like not being able to remember the last year of your life, so don't you go on telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing. At least Matt is trying to help me out, well you have done nothing." I ranted on stopping to take a breath. She hung her head some glancing up at me.

"The only time you called me was to get weed Trixie. So why should I come and see you when you only saw me as a way to get drugs?" She seethed leaning closer to me.

"Because you're suppose to be my friend. A friend that should've been there for me. I didn't know I had to call you and make you come see me. If being my friend is a burden to you, well I guess you don't have to worry about me anymore Cassie, not that you did anyways right?" I asked going to stand up.

"Trixie you're not a burden to me. I just don't know how to deal with all of this." She sighed feeling hurt. I shook my head.

"And I don't? I have to believe what people tell me about my life, that's not an easy thing to do especially when I don't know the person. I'm the one that has to deal with my life being flipped upside down not you. When you can accept or even deal with it you know were to find me." I snapped the last part walking off to find Matt. Only problem I had no clue where he went off to. I wander around the arena lost, I was too freaked out to even walk up to someone and ask them for help not knowing who they were. I huffed finding my way back to catering seeing no sign of Matt anywhere. I plopped down in a chair.

"Funny running into you here?" I looked up confused seeing three guys stand before me in all black.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the man with the two toned hair of brown and blond.

"Ouch that hurts Trixie. I'm Colby. I had helped train you get ready to début as a diva." He explained waiting for me to say something.

"Didn't anyone fill you in that I can't remember anything from the last year?" I asked explaining looking at him. All three of them took a seat. At least I had a distraction on my hands, less time to sit and freight over what happened with Cassie a short time ago.

"That's gotta be like a blessing in disguise huh?" I shot the man with his short hair sleeked back a look. "All the bad is forgotten and you get a second chance at love and finding out who you really are." the mysterious man explained. I liked his logic on that.

"I don't think Matt would like that too much Jon. She's engaged to marry him." Colby spoke up. He only shrugged in reply as saying so.

"So I know Colby, and you're Jon," I sated pointing at the man who was smirking leaning back in his chair. I turned to the third one. "Who are you? Are you always this quiet?"

"I'm Joe. I talk when I got something important to say." I shrugged looking all three of them over.

"What stable are you three in?" I asked resting my head in my hands. I felt safe around the three of these guys.

"We're the Hounds of Justice." Joe spoke in a deeper voice startling me some.

"Hounds of Justice?" I asked even more confused.

"We're the Shield." Colby clarified for me.

"We go around cleansing the WWE of injustices." Jon explained furthermore.

"Oh. Sounds like a real blast." I smiled.

"Oh it is." Jon smirked getting up. "Catch ya later doll." With the use of doll in the context he used it I felt very self-conscious and very uncomfortable.

"It was nice meeting you Trixie." Joe spoke getting up. I nodded smiling at him.

"Hopefully when I see you next time you remember who I am Trixie."

"I'll try my best Colby but I make no promises." I told him sending him a warm smile. I let my head fall to the table as they walked off. I closed my eyes trying to remember something, anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"You doing ok?" Matt's voice had my thoughts broken up. It wasn't much really, I tried to clear my head. I wanted so badly to remember, not so much the bad times but the good times. I had to have a few of those along the way.

"Yea I'm fine, just trying to remember that day I forgot to pick you up because I was training with Phil and Corey, Colby and Chris turned up ready for a tag match." I rattled off.

"Uh babe, I think you just remembered that day." I looked at him funny thinking back to what I just said. Phil was trying to teach me his GTS and I finally hit it without making either one of us bleed. I went for the cover for Corey to count the 3 count. After a few words were said we got into teams getting Chris to be the ref. Holy fuck! I squealed jumping on Matt. It may not have been anything major but it was a start at least.

"I can't believe it Matt." I smiled slipping back to my feet.

"Well believe it." Matt spoke pressing his lips against mine.

"Believe in the Shield." I pulled away to see the three Shield members smirking before me and Matt. I didn't understand what Jon was going on about.

"I remember the first day I met you Colby. Just like this," I snapped my fingers showing how fast the memory came flooding in. "you wanted me to remember when I saw you next. I don't know why I did but I'm not going to question it at this point."

"That's awesome Trixie, maybe I'll need to spend more time with you." He winked making me giggle which in return had Matt pulling me into his side.

"Maybe." I replied as Matt pulled me off down the hall. "What's gotten into you Matt?" I asked managing to pull my arm free from his death grip. He didn't leave any marks on my arm or anything, he wasn't even hurting me.

"I don't see why you need to hang out with him to get your memory back. I should be everything you need." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"But I do need you and you are enough Matt." It all made sense now, he was feeling jealous that not only did I remember something that had nothing to do with him, he was letting Colby take credit for helping the one memory come back. "It was your idea to come here because you thought it would help me. And it did."

"But Colby wanted you to remember it and you did in an instant. Why can't you remember things for me?" He asked pulling me into his embrace. My head gently falling against his chest.

"I don't know why that one memory came back, but it's a good sign Matt. We just gotta wait and see what happens over the next few days."

"Yea I guess so." Matt replied kissing the top of my head. I wanted to say that the one memory with Colby came back so easily because it was drama free. It wasn't as complex as the rest of the memory's. It was a carefree, fun-loving moment. I've had plenty of those moments with Matt but things with him were just more complex with harder feelings involved, well from what I've been told anyways. "Are you gonna be ok for a few minutes? I got this meeting I need to be at." He looked guilty leaving me.

"Yea I'll be fine." I smiled kissing him walking off. I didn't wanna get lost like last time so I was gonna stay in catering. I rolled my eyes not believing I was walking up to her. I was supposed to hate her not be buddies with her. She was the one to take my brother away from me. "Tara." I bite out sitting down. "Aren't you supposed to have time off with Phil?"

"No I couldn't get time off because I wasn't injured." Why didn't anyone inform me my brother was hurt? Maybe they did and I can't remember it.

"Phil's injured?" I question cocking my head to the side giving her a funny look.

"Not yet he's not and he was given time off so it wouldn't happen." She snapped clearly annoyed with me.

"Oh." I replied watching two guys walk up only for them to sit down with us.

"Hey Trixie." They both greeted me. I looked them over trying to place their faces with names. It's was Tex and Tom no that wasn't right.

"Hey Teddy and um uh Ty?" I asked chewing my lip.

"You do remember us." Ted joked. I shook my head.

"No just your names, nothing else is really jumping out at me. You guys dating or something?" It was like things came to me easier here. I felt bad that I couldn't remember anything to do with Matt though. I was proud of myself for getting bits of my memory back after the last few weeks.

"Something like that, it's a bit complicated right now." Ty spoke up for the both of them.

"Uncomplicate it. Do you love each other?" They both slowly nodded their heads. "Then be together."

"It's not that easy Trixie. Don't you remember what we went through?"

"Am I suppose to? Because I don't and I'm sorry. Make it that easy. Matt had the first chance to run when I woke up not remembering him or what we had together, but he's sticking it out because he loves me. And I know deep down I love him. He's truly a great guy." Maybe I didn't wanna remember the times with Matt. Maybe I wanted them to stay in the dark so I could create new ones that were even better.

"No, no that's ok. I didn't think you would anyways. It's not your fault Trixie." I shrugged my shoulders looking around seeing if anything else would pop out at me. "All we can do is try." Ted replied getting up beckoning Ty to follow him.

"It was great to see ya again Trixie." Ty smiled following behind Ted. I waved at Ty sighing.

"You said it yourself Trixie. You love Matt, so don't worry about why you can't remember the last year and worry about making new memories with Matt. Soon enough everything will fall into place." Tara spoke getting up walking off. She was right.

"You ok?" I smiled up at Matt.

"Everything is fine. What do you say we move our wedding up to this weekend?" I asked being serious. He looked at me trying to read me. "I mean it Matt."

"Why Trixie?" Matt asked pulling me off so we could be alone.

"I may not remember what happened between us but I know that when ever I feel your touch my heart races and my stomach gets all knotted up. I feel so safe and secure in your arms and deep down I know that I love you Matt. And you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't love me." I explained my eyes resting on his brown ones.

"Then this weekend Trixie. If that's what you want then that's what you're gonna get." I smiled kissing him. There was so much to do but I was certain it would all get done.


	6. Chapter 6

_**OMG! I hadn't realized that's been over 2 months since I last updated this story. There is no excuse and I'm truly deeply sorry about that. I promise the wait for the next chapter wont be as long. Enjoy this one.**_

"Trixie our love hasn't been an easy one. It's the love you look for your whole life. The kind of love you fight for. That once in a life time love. I'm beyond happy to find that love with someone as special and unique as you. All the spiraling out of control moments, they hurt not only one of us but both, but we've been able to get past everything and stand here in front of our family and friends and share our happiest moment thus far with all of them." Matt spoke bring a smile to my face, a tear to my eye. His vows were more from the heart then mine and I didn't stand a chance. I felt Matt's grip on my hands tighten.

"Matthew. I have very little to say. You've been there for me when I couldn't be there for myself. You have been my rock through so much in such a little time lately. I promise you here today in front of our family and friends that I will make it up to you. You say our love is the feel it in your bones kinda of love and let me tell you this. It really is. I may not remember the love I hold in my heart for you but I feel the love deep within myself. The past is nothing to me, from this day forward it's about our future together. I may not remember but I have you and that's everything I need. Love comes in many forms, our love is meant to be." I smiled looking into his dark brown eyes seeing the hope, serenity and above all else the love he had for me. I could only hope he saw the same within my own eyes.

"The rings please?" Reverend Jones asked. Mike, Matt's younger brother stepped forward along with Cassie.

"Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." Matt stated slipping the white gold band on my finger.

"Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." I stated slipping his white gold band on his finger.

"Now Matthew and Trixie will light their unity candle." I walked to the front where the unity candle was at. I picked up my candle as Matt had picked his own candle up. Together we lit the unity candle blowing our personal candle out, going back to our place. "For as much as Matt and Trixie have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority vested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the State of Missouri, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put asunder." Reverend Jones spoke taking a moment to pause. "May the love of God be above you to overshadow you, beneath you to uphold you, before you to guide you, behind you to protect you, close beside you and within you to make you able for all things, and to reward your faithfulness with the joy and peace which the world cannot give - neither can it take away. Through Jesus Christ, our Lord, to whom be glory now and evermore. Amen." He spoke giving the closing prayer. "Matt, you may now kiss your Bride." I bit my lip softly being pulled in by Matt our lips connecting in a fiery kiss. "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Korklan" Reverend Jones announced as what people were there celebrated. I can't say committing myself to Matt meant any less now than if I could remember every grimy little moment. Tonight we started over. Our lives becoming one. It's not about our past but rather what our future holds. Matt's mom was beyond thrilled when we told her that we had planned on getting married in just a few days. She went into overload mode getting everything done. She had done everything except the wedding cake, my wedding dress which was a tulle ball gown with sheer straps and asymmetrically draped skirt, in Ivory. The gown features removable satin sash with antique jeweled embellished bow detail. Matt was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt, a teal colored vest and tie.

The reception was held at the Hilton's Laclède's Ballroom. Matt's mom went outta her way to really make this day special for us. I had offered my help but she refused telling me I needed to focus on getting my memory back. A few little pieces here and there came back but nothing important. Nothing to do with Matt. A few things with Phil and one of Tara, but the rest remained as the story they were. Our first dance was to the song Because you loved me by Celine Dion. The reception was a great time to have by all. Their was cake smashing and all. Cassie had caught the bouquet and Colt had caught the garter. It was an amazing night that went into the wee hours of the morning. As special as the day had been I did need sleep. We made our rounds thanking everyone that was still there making our way out of the ballroom and up to the honeymoon suit.

"Matt can you get the zipper please?" I asked turning around in front of him. He was quick to unzip my dress. I held it up walking into the bathroom. I changed into a babydoll. It was veiled in mesh with irresistible ruffles over super soft modal. With a flyaway front and a matching bikini panty in a cream color. Chewing my lip I walked out into the main room seeing Matt sitting on the bed his suit jacket and vest over the back off a chair, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His chocolate eyes grew looking me over.

"Wow Trixie. You look sexy, but I don't want you to think you have to do this." I could see a mix of emotions shinning through his eyes as he explained. The worry, the wants, concern all mixed into one.

"I want to do this as your wife. I need to take each moment as they come. I may never fully remember everything, so I see no point in waiting for never to happen." I straddled his lap explaining my thoughts to him. His fingers curled into my hips our lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Within seconds our kiss turned from sweet to hot and steamy as he flipped as over hovering over me.


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled opening my eyes everything about last night was wonderful. I sat up scooting back leaning against the wall, the thin sheet covering my naked frame. I was so busy reminiscing about last night I didn't realize that Matt wasn't in the bed with me. I didn't even acknowledge that he wasn't in the room until he walked in with a try of food with a single red rose. He truly deeply made me the happiest and luckiest women in the world.

"You didn't have to do this Matt." I kissed him as he sat the tray down on my lap.

"I wanted to Trixie." He replied sitting down by me. I smiled taking a bite of the fruit. We ate breakfast together in silence, a few laughs filling the room as we fed each other. After breakfast we enjoyed a hot and steamy shower.

Matt had told me that our honeymoon was supposed to take us to South Africa. But we both agreed that it would be best to stay close just in case. I didn't mind though. We could always go on a different honeymoon at a later date. It wasn't about where we went, it was about having fun. Thus far in I was having a blast. We spent the day at six flags enjoying each other's company. It was exciting to spend the day with Matt without feeling forced. There was something familiar about it. I was really starting to enjoy my time with Matt.

Before I knew it we were heading back to Tampa. Matt had to get back into training and I needed to figure out what it was I wanted to do now. I couldn't go out and party but the urge to go out and get drunk and high was no longer there. I could always go back to school but I wouldn't even know what to go for and sitting at home would only drive me crazy. I think it's time to go back or at least start training again. That would even have to help jog my memory back. This being left in the dark about things wasn't working for me anymore. I walked through the living room heading to the kitchen. It wasn't just me anymore. I had to talk about things with Matt and come to a conclusion together.

"What do you think about me going back to wrestle or starting to train again?" I asked popping a grape into my mouth leaning on the counter.

"I'd think it would be great if that's what you want. Is it?" He asked stopping what it was he was doing. I walked over to the table sitting down with a shrug.

"I gotta do something to keep me busy. It'd do me some good to be around people again." I smiled still unsure of it all. "And Phil." I added in as an after thought. I did miss him. It wasn't as if we talked at my wedding or anything. He was still pissed about me kicking him out of here.

"I support you with whatever it is you wanna do. But I do think you need to talk to Phil about things. Call him and invite him here on his next off day." Matt placed the phone on the table going back to the counter. Just because I had Matt to take care of me didn't mean I didn't need my brother at times. I sighed picking the phone up walking outside. I sat on the steps dialing the all to familiar number.

"Hello?" I groaned to myself hearing Tara answer the phone.

"Is my brother around you?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance.

"He's right here but he doesn't wanna talk to you." I could hear the smug smirk she was sporting.

"Did I fucking ask if he wanted to talk to me?" I paused hearing her sigh. "I didn't think I did. Put my damn brother on the phone. I called for him not your sorry ass." I growled letting my anger take me away. I closed my eyes trying to calm down hearing some muffles on the other end of the phone.

"What is it Trixie?" Phil's gruff voice growled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Phil, but you need to see it from my point of view too." I sighed into the phone. It actually hurt deep knowing I caused this much pain to him.

"I have Trixie." He sighed. "But you've always needed me for something whether you knew about it or not."

"I've learned that Phil. I need to talk to you but I prefer it be in person and not over the phone. Think you can come out on your next off day?" I was actually starting to feel nervous waiting to hear what his answer was gonna be. I couldn't comprehend why I would feel nervous about my brothers answer.

"I'll be there next Wednesday Trix. Anything else?" I nodded my head forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Nope not at this time." I replied. We said our byes as I ended the call. I sat on the steps trying to figure my emotions out.

"Everything go ok?" I looked up nodding watching Matt join me. "Then what has you in thought?"

"I can't figure out why I'd be nervous to hear Phil's answers on things." I stated with a slight sigh leaning into him. I had learned to trust Matt. I didn't remember everything but what I did know is that I was where I belonged and no one could tell me otherwise.

"You've always wanted his acceptance Trix. That doesn't change now." He explained I guess it made sense.

"Maybe so. Is the food ready?" I asked standing up.

"Yep, that's why I came to get ya for." He replied with cheesy smirk. I rolled my eyes walking into the house putting the phone on the charger taking my place at the table. We said grace before we dug into our food. I didn't need my old memories not when the new ones were better and happier.


	8. Chapter 8

"You what?" Phil yelled full of outrage over me saying I wanted to go back.

"It's what I want Phil." I stated shoving my plate away. Everything was going good until I spoke up saying I wanted to do something wrestling related that's when he flew off the handle. Both Matt and Tara left us alone.

"I just don't wanna see you hurt Trix. Things last time practically tore you and Matt apart. You can't be sure it wont happen again and the fact you can't remember who anyone is, it's just dangerous." I bit my tongue listening to Phil. I saw his point but I didn't have to like it.

"I know that Phil. I may not be able to remember it but I still know it happened. But this time, my bond with Matt is even stronger and he's my husband. I can't sit around and do nothing all day. I know enough to stay with you, Tara, Cassie, Ted or Ty. I'm not a little girl anymore Phil. Even if you're not ok with this I'm gonna do it." I yelled getting up.

"I know Trixie. I can't stop you but I can watch out for you. Just be careful." I went over to him hugging him.

"I will be and nothing is set in stone yet, I still have to talk to Vince about coming back." I sighed holding onto him. It was always nice to have my brother there to support me even if he thought otherwise.

"That's the easy part Trix." Phil reassured me I was hoping he was right. The rest of the night was uneventful. We sat around having some laughs.

I had called Vince and talked to him and I was to fly out to Connecticut and on Wednesday I was to have a meeting with him about it all. Wednesday couldn't come fast enough. Monday I was stuck home alone. Matt was off at the gym and he did some training. We watched Raw together and on Tuesday it was the same thing but instead of me being bored all day I spent it packing my bags. I had a late flight and Matt wouldn't be coming with so I was freaked out I was off by myself where anything could happen. Matt had asked if I wanted him to come with but I told him I would be fine. After my meeting I was gonna be flying back anyways. I didn't need him at all times.

After a hard good-bye and a what seemed as a very long flight I was settled in my room for the night. I had talked to Matt the second I walked through my hotel room door. Now that I was done talking to him all I wanted to do was rest for my meeting in the morning.

_*Flashback/Trixie's dream*_

_I couldn't help but be memorized by how beautiful nature could be when bugs weren't flying around you. I sat on a rock overlooking the lake. It was the bluest of blues and it was surround by trees. The birds were chirping, the frogs were about croaking. We could see the cabin from where we sat._

_"You enjoying yourself?" I looked over at that man who got my attention._

_"Yea." I felt guilty that I wasn't sharing this with Matt. I smiled pushing the thought away. I couldn't be thinking about how bad this felt when I was suppose to be clearing my head of the problems I had with Matt and Phil right now. He left it be and we sat there watching the sun slowly move across the sky._

_I didn't think I just pulled Derrick down by the back of his head in the heat of the moment. We both let our hands travel along each others bodies. It felt amazing to be with him. Our bodies reacted in a positive way moving against the other._

_Everything I ever wanted in life is now gone because I was stupid enough to sleep with Derrick. Silent tears rolled down my face. I couldn't lie about this. I wasn't that kind of person any more._

_"Trixie, what the hell is going on?" Matt snapped walking into the room pulling the blankets off the bed. I groaned sitting up. Moment of truth._

_"I wasn't with the rest of the crew training. I was with Johnny Curtis, Derrick Bateman and Ty." I couldn't bring myself to look at him._

_"I knew that much. Phil told me you weren't on the road." Shit! Phil knows. "What made you come back? I'm pretty sure it wasn't the fact you were lying to me. So?" He kept getting angrier and angrier. I hated to say the next part. I hated making him pissed at me. But I had to. It needed to be said._

_"I drank and slept with Derrick. I know it was wrong of me but I didn't want him to stop." The tears slowly started to appear._

_"You're something Trixie. We have a problem thanks to you and you run off and jump in bed with some guy. All that tells me is you don't love me maybe you never did. Don't blame me for this Trixie, it's on you. I love you and put you first. But that's the problem you put yourself first as well. I thought what we had was special but I guess not. I'll be here once you figure things out for yourself, just know I wont wait forever. But it's off, the wedding, our relationship all of it. You're free to do as you want or more like who the hell you want. Sorry wont fix this either."_

_"Matt, wait." I was pleading and begging him with my eyes. I saw how broke and hurt he was over this and it made my heart sink. I couldn't fix it this time._

_"I don't wanna hear what lame and fake excuses you have for me Trixie. And I've said all I want to. Have a good life Trixie." I watched him walk out the door never looking back. I fell into the pillow sobbing. I ruined everything for what? _

_*End of Flashback/Trixie's Dream*_

I sat up feeling the warm tears run down my cheeks. I looked around the now sun lit room seeing it was only me and I had not only what seemed as a nightmare but a memory come back full force. I gulped getting outta bed. I'd take a shower and focus on my meeting then worry about telling Matt about this memory and hopefully he wouldn't be upset or something. I had no choice but to push it all out of mind and worry only about the meeting. Dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white dress shirt and a gray blazer, wearing black heels I started my journey to Vince's office.

"Good morning Trixie." I smiled at Vince sitting down at his desk.

"Good morning sir." I replied keeping my smile.

"So you want to come back?" He raised his brow his facial expression never-changing.

"I do." I nodded. "That is if you have something for me."

"Oh I have something planned for you. Now I suspected that having a feud with Tara and Cassie is going to be alright since your original storyline was going in that direction?"

"I'm fine with that. They're both good and it's something I look forward to doing." I replied starting to get chills about it.

"Also I want to add you in with your brothers feud, it wont be for a while though." I nodded ok with that. Phil was the only guy I could trust backstage with my life. Sure there was Ted and Ty but they weren't family and they would be more concerned with themselves then my well-being.

"That's kind of perfect Mr. McMahon." I already knew that Phil would be happy about that just because he wasn't sure I should be coming back in the first place.

"Good. Monday before the show starts you'll have your script." I got up shaking his hand telling him how grateful I was before I took care of everything that needed to be done before I left. Instead of calling Matt I sent him a simple text saying I was done and I would be home in a few hours and we had a few things that needed to be talked about. After I was sure the text sent I turned my phone off for the flight home.


	9. Chapter 9

"I was starting to think something major happened to you Trixie. All I get is one message saying we need to talk then nothing." From the moment I got into the car Matt kept going on about how worried he was about me. It was sweet and all but I'm ok. I hadn't thought about the nightmare I had rather I focused on what I would be doing on Raw.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Matt, but what I have to tell you there was no way I could say it over the phone to you."

"Didn't Vince have anything for you?" He asked cutting me off sympathy in his voice.

"That's not the problem. Everything for that is fine, it's like he was waiting for me to come back. It's something else." My nerves were starting to get to me. I didn't dare tell him well he was driving. I didn't wanna cause an accident. "It's best we wait til we get home." I stated looking out my window.

"Baby what's wrong? What happened?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"I uh had a memory come back in the form of a dream last night." I replied finding comfort chewing the inside of my lip.

"Oh. It was bad wasn't it?" I turned to look at him. Here sat this man who knew me so well on the inside and out and I was still learning things about me. It wasn't fair, but I didn't wanna let him go.

"You could say that." I replied with a faint smile feeling his hand on my knee. The rest of the car ride was complete silence. Part of me thought that maybe he'd be mad that out of all the memories I could have come back to me it was the one where he left me. But more of me thought maybe just maybe he'd be happy I was slowly getting my memory back when it came to us.

"Now what memory has you worked up in a fuss?" Matt asked placing a cup of tea in front of me. I took a sip letting the warm liquid wash away my worries. I quickly explained about the dream. I was starting to get worried when he only sat there staring at me with a blank look on his face.

"I'm happy more of your memory is coming back, but it hurts that outta them all that's the one that comes back to you. We had good times to Trixie." I reached across the table taking his hand in mine.

"I know we did. I've had time to think about this on the way home. I believe that this one memory came back to me because it shows me I had lost you but I was able to get you back. That I made a huge mistake but your love is real. Even though I was stupid for what I did, I was smart enough to know you're the only man I want to be with in that way ever again. I need to see the scars I made along the way to getting my happy ending Matt." I explained wanting him to see where I was coming from.

"I see what you mean and when you put it like that, how can I be mad at you? Not that I was." I got up pressing my lips to his to get him to stopping rambling on about it. I knew he was more hurt than mad. But I didn't have control over the memories. "What does have Vince have in mind? You said he was pretty much waiting for you to return."

"Feud with Cassie and Tara and then join Phil's storyline later on. I'm sure it'll be something like I'll try to be the voice of reason before giving in and letting Phil run wild." I suggested, sure I hit it on the head.

"Who knows you could do a lot of things. Did you tell Phil?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm positive Vince ran it past him before talking to me about it." I replied. "And yes I'm ok with it." I answered before he could ask. Maybe I did know him just a little.

The rest of the week seemed to move by slowly. To make sure I was in shape I did hit the gym everyday with Matt and got some training in. When I talked to Phil he seemed rather joyess about everything, personally I was relieved that I would have someone there for me just in case more bad memories seeped their way in.

I sat on a crate looking over my script. Hearing the sound of heels clicking on the floor along with laughter had me looking up. I jumped off the crate leaving the script lay.

"I heard you were back." Cassie started off hugging me. "I'm happy you're back, we are friends after all but don't think you can come back and steal what is rightfully mine." Her friendly tone turned into a dark one.

"And what's rightfully yours Cassie?" I questioned with a fake smile.

"The divas title, that's what. Don't get in my way and I wont have to hurt you." She growled stepping closer to me.

"That a threat or promise?" I asked stepping closer our foreheads practically touching.

"You know I don't deal with threats, I only make promise's." She smirked turning to leave and head off with Layla.

"Then I guess you best start making a plan to get rid of me Cassie. FYI hun you don't scare me. Remember we're friends." I smirked locking eyes with her as she glared at me.

"Ladies, I find this amusing and I really don't give a crap if you murder each other. But the fact remains the same day in and day out." Tara spoke walking in between us. "I'm your divas champion. And not some wanna be," She paused looking at Cassie slowly turning her attention to me. "Or some head case will take this title from me."

"Wanna bet? I may be some head case, but you're forgetting who my brother is." I smirked. "Don't for a second think I'm the weakling here. I'm better than I was when I left." I remarked.

"I ain't some wanna be either. I've beat you time and time again. But when that title is on the line you find a way to cheat." Cassie growled.

"How about this ladies I'll face you both in a handicap match tonight. If the two of you can work together and miraculously beat me then I'll let you both face me in a triple threat match at Money in the Bank." She smirked. I looked at Cassie and we both nodded.

"Bring it!" I growled. "You wont walk out at Money in the Bank Divas Champion, that much I do know."

"Get ready for an old fashioned beat down Vixen." Cassie hissed. We looped arms walking outta the shot.


	10. Chapter 10

Having spent most my time getting ready for the match. I went over things with Cassie. My concern wasn't on getting the title right now, I was just happy to be back. I wanted to prove that I deserved to be here. I did want the title but I didn't want it to seem like I hadn't worked my ass off to get it. I didn't want hand outs. That wasn't me. New or old.

"You busy?" I looked up from the spot I sat on the floor stretching. I shook my head getting up.

"What can I do for you Ted? Do I owe you money or something?" I questioned cracking a smile.

"Not no more Phil paid it off for you." He joked. I got that he was joking but the fact that Phil was the one to always bail me out came flooding back. The hate I had for him for doing it and the gratefulness I held for him mixed together cursing through my blood. "You really didn't owe me anything Trixie." He clarified considering I was quiet for a few minutes.

"Uh yea I know that Ted, what can I do for you?" I smiled at him doing a few more stretches.

"I just wanna say thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be with Ty again." I held my hand up stopping him.

"It's nothing really Ted. If you wanna be happy you need the people who make you happy. Not only that but we gotta do what makes us happy." I explained hugging him. "But you are welcome." I smiled pulling away from him.

"See ya around Trixie. It's good to see you're better and back at it." He smiled walking off.

"Good, I did catch ya before your match." I jumped hearing his voice. I turned around glaring at him. "What?"

"Must you scare the shit outta me?" I asked only getting a shrug in response. "Need something?"

"I'm your brother so of course." He smirked leaning against the wall. "Just wanted to see ya off before your big return match."

"Well now you have and I'm needed in the ring." I stated walking past him.

"I'll walk with ya." He replied putting his arm around me in a brotherly fashion.

"If you must Phil." I remarked sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Be careful out there." I sighed looking at him.

"I will be ok. You need to be worried about your wife." I stated walking away from him as my new music Break away by Tokio Hotel started.

"Nah I know she'll be fine and she hates it when I worry about her." He started to head off.

"Don't I know the feeling." I mumbled walking out to what seemed to be a very mixed reaction.

"Their opponent from Chicago, Illinois. Trixie." Was announced as I made my into the ring jumping over the ropes.

_I smirk looking at Tara waiting for the bell. Like two hungry lioness' we pounced on our prey taking Tara off her feet. After all these years with all my pent-up anger towards Tara it felt good to get some revenge. Seeing she's done for, for a few minutes we kick her outta the ring hearing a loud thump as she lands on the outside. I lock eyes with Cassie as we circle the ring. Cassie gets me in a waistlock. I get her off grabbing a handful of her hair slamming her into the turnbuckles. I hit a splash on Cassie in the corner. I cover her for a quick 2 count._

_I go for a headscissors but Cassie catches me in midair. She hits a powerslam going for the pin. I kick out at 2. Cassie hits a fall away slam and I roll out to the floor. Cassie chases after me getting back into the ring. I hit a clothesline followed with a back elbow. I go to whip Cassie into the corner but she reverses it and charges me. I get my boot up heading to the top. I jump hitting a crossbody going for the pin only for Tara to break it up. _

_Tara goes straight on the offense hitting rights followed with a drop kick. Tara heads up top hitting a Thesz Press. She goes for the cover but I kick out. Tara bends to pick me up and I kick her in the ribs. I head up top only for Tara to follow me. Tara's hand connects with my chest for a hard chop. Tara hits a superplex on me, she goes for the pin but Cassie breaks it up. I roll outta the ring sitting against the steps._

_I climb up top hitting a crossbody to both of them. I work with Cassie to get Tara outta the match. I turn kicking Cassie in the gut. I bang Cassie's head against the turnbuckle before hitting a chop to her chest. Cassie gets a kick to my face only for me to block her clothesline attempt. Cassie comes right back with a Russian leg sweep. Cassie sends me over the top rope. Tara comes over sending a few kicks to my ribs. Using my hair Tara pulls me up going for a neckbreaker but before that can happen Cassie hits a suicide dive._

_All three of us get back into the ring. Cassie whips Tara into the corner, I follow it up with a drop kick. Cassie then hits a swinging neckbreaker. Cassie went for the pin but I break it up kicking Tara to the outside. I get in a few hard rights and choke Cassie on the top rope. Cassie gives me a snapmare off the top turnbuckle and in return chokes me out._

_I slam Cassie into the corner and send a few kicks Cassie's way. I head up top Cassie following me giving me a hard right. Cassie hits a big superplex. Cassie goes for the cover, Tara got in breaking it up. I scurry to the corner watching as they fight._

_Tara hits a big kick to Cassie's head. Tara goes for the pin before I had the chance to break it up Cassie kicked out. Tara gets in a few hard rights. Cassie comes back with a powerbomb. Cassie goes up top, Tara grabs her on her shoulders Cassie counters it into a rollup. I jump on them breaking it up. Tara hits me with a DDT. I watch as Tara hits a DDT on Cassie, who rolls outta the ring. I slowly get up using the ropes walking into a Flying lariat. Tara goes up top and connects with a moonsault getting the pin and the win._


End file.
